


Bio-shocked at RTX

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hope you like it!, based on an RTX signing experience a friend of mine had, i took some liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: What happens during a Ryan and Jeremy autograph signing at RTX? Only silliness in true Achievement Hunter fashion.





	Bio-shocked at RTX

You could see them. 

The Battle Buddies were almost in full view while some other nervous RTX attendees stood in front of you, anxiously waiting to say hi to Ryan and Jeremy. You smoothed out the skirt from your Elizabeth cosplay and held your prop grappling hook in your hand. After seeing the photo shoot from the amazing Meg Turney and Ryan, you fell in love with the game. Almost playing Bioshock: Infinite non-stop for hours, you've decided Elizabeth was your favorite character and just had to cosplay as her. After lots of sewing and adjusting, you packed your cosplay and headed to RTX and you were gonna show the Battle Buddies, especially one Ryan Haywood, how it turned out.

You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder, jostling you from your thoughts. You turned around to see a Blake cosplayer pointing at your outfit. "Hey! Nice cosplay! You made that yourself?"

You smile and nod. "Yep. I also had help from my friends to calm me down when I almost threw the damn thing in the fire. Soooo much stress from this and the skyhook, let me tell ya." You chuckled and held up the prop.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S SO COOL; I WANT IT!" 

You turned back around to see Lil J pointing at your skyhook with excitement, while in the middle of signing someone's RTX badge. Everyone looked at him and started chuckling, or they looked at your cosplay and gasped in awe.

"Now, now, Jeremy. We have enough at the office." Ryan chuckled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"But, I want it, Ryan! Look how cool it is!" Jeremy whined.

"It's almost her turn to come up here. You can play with it then, buddy." Ryan smiled at him. Jeremy made eye contact with you and gave a thumbs up. You didn't know whether to give him a thumbs up or pass out on the spot. 

"Wow. Lil J approves of your prop weapon, huh?" the Blake cosplayer smirked. "You sure that's not real?"

You held up the tag that approved of it to be carried around the convention center. "100% fake, sorry to disappoint."

You took a couple steps forward and realized you were one person away from seeing your fave Achievement Hunters up close. Well, closer, anyway. Jeremy glanced at you again and started making 'gimme' actions with his hands.

"Jeremy, no!" Ryan playfully slapped his hands down, and Lil J promptly flipped him off.

"But, Ryyaaannnn..." Jeremy whined again, some of the people around him going "awww!" 

After a few more seconds of banter, and mere minutes of waiting, it was finally your turn. You walked up to them and immediately gave Ryan a hug. Jeremy took this time to slide the skyhook out of your hands and started playing with them in his own little world.

"Yesss..." he whispered as he started to toy around with it. Some people in line were chuckling as the guardian quickly took some pictures on your phone.

"Hey, y/n! Nice to finally meet you. How's it going?" Ryan seemed to recognize you from his personal streams and the silly pics you'd send him on snapchat. Sometimes, they were selfies with your pets, which he always liked. 

"Hi, Ryan. I'm doing okay. It's hot as hell here, though. You'd think Texas would be a little kinder about the heat." you chuckled.

"Nope. You're literally standing in hell." Ryan joked. "By the way, I love the cosplay. Excellent job. Don't you think so, Jeremy?" 

You looked at Jeremy playing with your skyhook and then wondered why your hands felt super light for the past minute. You folded your arms and mockingly glared at him. "Jeremy Dooley, you skyhook thief, you!"

The orange and purple haired monster truck just stuck his tongue out at you. "You went and hugged Ryan first!" 

"I mean..." Ryan shrugged. "I'm awesome."

You giggled and gave Jeremy a hug. He returned the hug, which felt like a small bear hug, but also a hug that could comfort you if you were ever sad or crying. A bit different from the Ryan hug, but still a hug you would cherish. And thank God the guardian got a picture of that!

"I think I heard Ryan call you... y/n? Is that right?" Jeremy asked. You nodded. Jeremy took out a Sharpie and signed your badge as you held it out to him. "Oh, cool! By the way, your cosplay is fucking awesome. I love it." 

"Thank you, Jeremy!" You looked at how unique Jeremy signs the "J" in his name and silently chuckled. "All right, Ryan. Your turn. And could you sign my skyhook, too?"

"I can try. You sure you want your beautiful prop ruined by my signature?"

"Ryan, you'll make it all the more better."

"Go ahead and sign it, so I can play with it some more." Jeremy handed the skyhook to Ryan like he was a little kid sharing a toy on Christmas Day. Ryan carefully put it on the table behind him and tried to find the right Sharpie to use.

"Uhhh...eenie meenie miney mo, catch an Edgar by the toe-"

"Ryan!" you and Jeremy exclaimed in unison, with an additional eye roll by you.

"All right, all right." Ryan finally picked a sharpie and signed it with his infamous 'there's an R, i think that's a Y, maybe an A and then there's an N' signature. "There you go, y/n." He handed it back to you, which didn't last long, since Jeremy took it again. 

"Mine now." Jeremy claimed. He then looked at a spot on the wall on the far side of the autographing room and aimed the skyhook at it. 

"Jeremy?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"I'm booking it! See ya, Ryan!" Jeremy chuckled and extended his arm, still pointing the skyhook in place. He accidentally pulled the trigger on it, making the front part of it spin round in circles. "Holy shit! This is cool!"

"Yeah, that took a lot of work." you pointed out. "Oh, by the way..." You smirked and jumped on Ryan's back a la piggyback ride style. Ryan grunted and positioned himself so you wouldn't fall off and he could properly hold your legs.

"What the hell, y/n? Warn me next time. And you'd better be careful; you might show." Ryan hinted with concern.

"You said we could do this for our photo, so no backing out, Haywood. Besides, I have shorts under the skirt, so it's cool."

"I'm just gonna do this, so you don't fly away or anything, Lil J" Ryan slowly reached for Jeremy's hand and held it tight, earning an "awww" from the others in line.

"Aaaaand Tumblr just died." Jeremy joked, which made them chuckle. 

"Let's make this the photo. It looks amazing and Bioshock could use this in their next game and credit us for the idea." you smirked. 

The Battle Buddies thought this was a good idea and put on their best "omg we're going on an adventure right now" faces while you smiled in awe, thinking about where the skyhook could take you. The Guardian took a few pictures in case the one before it didn't come out right and then gave the a-okay sign.

You slowly got off Ryan's back and hugged him one more time before getting your phone from the guardian. "Thanks for the awesome picture, Ryan."

Ryan chuckled and ruffled your hair a bit. "Anytime. Don't forget your skyhook." He pointed to Jeremy playing with it again.

You tapped him on the shoulder and held out your hand. "My skyhook, please." 

Jeremy groaned. "Aww, man! 5 more minutes!" 

You pointed at the guardian. "Do you want a fate worse than death? They'll gladly deliver if you guys don't leave on time." 

Jeremy's eyes widened, thinking about the wrath of the guardians and quickly gave you back your prop. He gave you a hug and patted you on the back as you walked away. "Thanks for stopping by!" he waved.

"Bye, Jeremy! Bye, Ryan!" you waved back to them. 

When you left the room, you started walking to the expo hall and pulled out your phone. You opened up the Discord app to talk to your friends.

_Guys? OMG I have a story to tell you..._


End file.
